Rutyna
by Weitarou
Summary: Każdy dzień jest wypełniony obowiązkami. Midorima niemal cały dzień spędza w klinice, co ma znaczny wpływ na ich związek. MidoAka


Eee...Haha, miał być inny pairing, ale w czasie pisania ewoluowało w MidoAka :P Damn, nic nigdy nie idzie zgodnie z planem XD' Proszę nie bić za błędy/pairing/kicz/śladowe ilości porna, ja ledwo żyję ;

* * *

_Rano_

Zaczyna się zwyczajnie. Midorima zwykle budzi się pięć minut przed budzikiem. Na zewnątrz jest jeszcze szaro, ale to właśnie o tej porze zwykł wstawać. Tłumi ziewnięcie dłonią i sięga po okulary, pieczołowicie ułożone na stoliczku obok. Zakłada je i przez chwilę patrzy na śpiącą twarz kochanka, leżącego po drugiej stronie łóżka. Robił to zawsze po przebudzeniu. Wstydził się do tego przyznać, ale patrzenie na niego sprawiało mu przyjemność. Zazwyczaj czuł się nieco onieśmielony, ale kiedy spał, mógł bezwstydnie mu się przyglądać.

Oczywiście istniało pewne ryzyko, bo mógł niespodziewanie się obudzić, a wtedy najczęściej nie był w zbyt dobrym humorze. Kiedyś Akashi go zaskoczył, nagle otwierając oczy, ale teraz był pogrążony w głębokim śnie, o czym świadczył spokojny, równomierny oddech. Krwistoczerwone włosy mocno kontrastowały z białą poduszką i cerą. Bladoróżowe, pełne wargi, rozchylały się lekko z każdym nowym wdechem.

Przygląda mu się przez pełne pięć minut, po czym decyduje się wstać. Wzdycha cicho i odgarnia z jego czoła przydługie kosmyki, okrywające zamknięte powieki. Troskliwie poprawia mu kołdrę pod brodą i cichaczem wymyka się z pokoju. Zegar ścienny tyka cicho, wskazując godzinę piątą. Wstaje dwie godziny wcześniej przed pracą, żeby wziąć prysznic i przygotować sobie i Akashiemu śniadanie. Poranna toaleta i przygotowanie posiłku zajmuje mu godzinę. Zalewa dzbanek herbaty wrzącą wodą i opiera łokcie o blat stołu, kładąc głowę na splecionych dłoniach.

Dziesięć minut później, zaspany Akashi zjawia się przy stole, bez słowa zabierając się za przygotowane jedzenie. Po jego postawie i wyglądzie wywnioskował, że dopiero co wyszedł z łóżka i nie zadał sobie trudu wcześniejszym odwiedzeniem łazienki.

- Dlaczego wstajesz tak wcześnie? - zapytał Midorima, patrząc z dezaprobatą na jego niechlujny ubiór. Sięgnął po dzbanek i nalał herbaty do obu filiżanek - Jest dopiero szósta. Nie ma potrzeby, byś wstawał tak wcześnie.

Właściwie to cieszył się z tych porannych spotkań, ponieważ przez jego zapracowanie spędzali ze sobą zbyt mało czasu. Ta dodatkowa godzina była ważna zarówno dla niego, jak i Akashiego. Czuł, że bez niej ich związek nie potrwałby długo.

Czerwonowłosy długo przeżuwa kęs tosta, namyślając się nad odpowiedzią. Zanim jej udzieli, wypija łyk z filiżanki i ociera usta serwetką.

- Chcę spędzić dodatkową godzinę razem z tobą. To oczywiste. - odpowiedział, dosypując pół łyżeczki cukru do herbaty.

Midorima mamrocze coś pod nosem i odwraca się od niego, udając, że zobaczył coś ciekawego za oknem.

Po śniadaniu, wspólnie zbierają brudne naczynia ze stołu. Akashi w podzięce za posiłek, wciska mu szybkiego całusa. Efekt jest natychmiastowy, zielonowłosy wydaje z siebie zaskoczony jęk i niemal upuszcza naręcze naczyń, a jego twarz stopniowo nabiera coraz ciemniejszego odcieniu czerwieni. To zabawne, że po pięciu latach związku wciąż reaguje tak samo.

- Przestań mnie tak straszyć!

- Dlaczego? Twoja reakcja była urocza. - Akashi uśmiecha się lekko, zadowolony z efektu, jaki wywołał niespodziewany atak na przestrzeń osobistą partnera. - Jak przystało na rasowe tsundere.

Midorima puszcza te słowa mimo uszu i kontynuuje sprzątanie. Gdy wszystko już niemalże lśni, przenosi wzrok na jedyny nieporządny obiekt w pomieszczeniu. Wzdycha cierpiętniczo, obrzucając go krytycznym spojrzeniem. Dopiero teraz w pełni dostrzega, jak bardzo jego włosy są rozczochrane. To właśnie głównie one przykuły jego uwagę.

- Jak ty wyglądasz? Nawet się nie przebrałeś.

- A, to. - Akashi ziewnął ostentacyjnie, ignorując pulsującą żyłkę na jego czole. - Zaraz pójdę się ubrać.

- Czekaj, najpierw włosy. Uczeszę ci je, więc usiądź i poczekaj chwilę.

Przez chwilę grzebie w szufladce i wyciąga specjalnie przygotowany na tę okazję grzebień. Włosy Akashiego są kapryśne jak on sam, każdy z miękkich kosmyków wydaje się posiadać własną wolę, która uniemożliwia nadanie im odpowiedniego kształtu. Całe dziesięć minut zajmuje mu rozczesanie i ułożenie jego włosów. Robi to zawsze przed wyjściem, choć jest świadomy tego, że on i tak zaraz wróci do łóżka i zepsuje całą jego pracę.

- No, już lepiej. - odsunął się nieco, przyglądając się efektom swojej pracy.

Przed wyjściem wciska mu w dłoń jego szczęśliwy przedmiot na dziś i całuje w czoło. To jedna z niewielu śmiałości, do których jest w stanie posunąć się za dnia. Co do szczęśliwych przedmiotów, to czerwonowłosy zdołał już się do tego przyzwyczaić, mimo tego, że ich zdania na ten temat były podzielone. I tak uważał, że żadna rzecz nie przebije wiary we własne możliwości.

- Uważaj na siebie, Shintarou.

- Ty także. Obiecuję, że wrócę tak szybko jak będę mógł.

Odchodzi. Choć za każdym razem obiecuje to samo, Akashi nigdy jakoś nie odczuł, że wraca wcześniej. Upływ czasu nie ma znaczenia wobec tęsknoty.

* * *

_Południe_

Akashi przez cały ranek gra w shogi. Za kilka dni ma ważny turniej, więc poświęca wiele czasu na doskonalenie swoich umiejętności. Nie może sobie pozwolić na chwilę nieuwagi, poprzednim razem zlekceważył swojego przeciwnika i stracił ważnego pionka. I tak wygrał, ale takie sytuacje są dla niego niedopuszczalne.

Po południu kończy partię i następnie zabiera się za przygotowanie obiadu. Gotuje odkąd zdecydował się zamieszkać razem z partnerem, wcześniej wszelkimi obowiązkami zajmowała się służba. Gdy oznajmił ojcu, że nie zamierza się żenić i przedstawił mu swojego kochanka, ten wyrzekł się go i wydziedziczył. Delikatnie mówiąc, kazał mu się natychmiast wynosić z domu i zabierać wszystkie swoje rzeczy. To był trudny okres w życiu Akashiego, ale w końcu udało się wyrwać spod wpływu ojca i zacząć być całkowicie samodzielnym.

Od tego czasu żyją skromnie w małym domku, utrzymując się głównie z pensji Midorimy. Akashi jako profesjonalny gracz w shogi, zarabiał, ale na chwilę obecną kwota była zbyt niska, aby starczyło im na wszystkie ich zachcianki. Zwłaszcza Midorima miał w tym temacie wiele do powiedzenia, ponieważ znaczną część swoich pieniędzy przeznaczał na szczęśliwe przedmioty.

Długo czeka, aż Midorima wróci na obiad. Spóźnia się prawie dwie godziny, przychodzi akurat wtedy, kiedy Akashi kończy już zmywać naczynia.

- Ciężki dzień?- zapytał, nie podnosząc wzroku znad wykonywanej czynności.

- Odrobinę - odparł i usiadł przy stole, czekając aż przysiądzie się do niego. Seijuurou bez pośpiechu dokładnie wyciera naczynia. Składa umyte i obsuszone talerze w stosik i chowa je w szafce. Dopiero po to tym, przysiada się do niego. Midorima zaczyna opowiadać o swoim dzisiejszym dniu w pracy. Akashi słucha uważnie, wtrącając co jakiś czas jakąś uwagę lub pytanie.

- Żadnych problemów z żeńską lub męską częścią personelu?

Potrafił być zazdrosny nawet o błahostki. Często Midorima musiał go długo przekonywać, że był i pozostanie mu wierny. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie przyjdzie mu jakieś głupstwo do głowy. Jednak Akashi za każdym razem z zadowoleniem przyjmował jego zapewnienia i dalej nie drążył tego tematu.

- Najmniejszych. - zapewnia go. Akashi przygląda mu się podejrzliwie, ale po chwili wyraz jego twarzy nieznacznie łagodnieje, co było oznaką tego, że jego odpowiedź została zaakceptowana. Podziałało i tym razem.

Przez pół godziny, Midorima odpoczywa na kanapie, czytając książkę. Akashi zazwyczaj siedzi między jego kolanami, lub za nim, bawiąc się jego włosami. Doskonale wie, że tylko udaje zainteresowanie książką. Jest zbyt rozkojarzony, żeby skupić się na czytanym tekście. Gdy zauważa triumfalny uśmiech na twarzy Akashiego, szybko poprawia okulary, próbując tym gestem ukryć swoje zażenowanie.

Wytrzymuje w tej pozycji jeszcze dziesięć minut, po czym prosi go o zejście, tłumacząc się obowiązkami. Czerwonowłosy udaje wtedy głęboki sen, dzięki czemu zyskuje dodatkowe pół godziny. Gdy to nie skutkuje, wystarczy pokazać nożyczki.

* * *

_Noc_

Midorima wraca późno. Przychodzi do domu tuż po północy i od razu kieruje się w stronę sypialni. Po cichu wślizguje się do pokoju i ostrożnie zamyka drzwi. Akashi leży na swojej połowie łóżka, ciasno opatulony w kołdrę. Zielonowłosy zdejmuje większość ubrań i kładzie się obok niego. Wie, że nie śpi, tylko wyczekuje na odpowiedni moment.

Nie musi długo czekać, już po chwili odrzuca pościel, a Midorima zostaje przewrócony na plecy i przyciśnięty do łóżka. Czuje przyjemny ciężar na biodrach, gdy siada na nim okrakiem. Szybko dostrzega, że Akashi jest całkiem nagi.

- Akashi, jestem zmęczony. - protestuje słabo. Czerwonowłosy całkowicie ignoruje jego sprzeciw i wpija się w jego usta. Pocałunek jest długi i namiętny, ich usta rozłączają się dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczyna brakować im powietrza.

- Po tym poczujesz się lepiej. - wychrypiał, drżąc z podniecenia. - Czekałem cały dzień, więc nie waż się odbierać mi tej przyjemności.

Akashi lubił dominować w łóżku, ale jak dotąd zawsze kończył jako strona uległa. Midorima był zbyt wstydliwy, aby jako pierwszy podjąć grę. Było to na swój sposób urocze, ale niepotrzebne.

Zawsze zdejmuje okulary Midorimy podczas tego. A on niewiele widzi, jedynie nikły zarys jego sylwetki. Z okularami też pewnie mało by zobaczył, pomimo tego że księżyc świeci dziś wyjątkowo mocno. Słyszy jedynie jego przyspieszony oddech i co jakiś czas pojedyncze stęknięcie, które stało się pewnego rodzaju nagrodą, za doprowadzenie go to tego stanu. Ta noc wynagradza im niemal cały dzień rozłąki. Po tym obaj padają zmęczeni i natychmiast zasypiają, wtuleni w siebie.

* * *

- Shintarou?

- Tak, Akashi?

Następnego dnia, wstają równocześnie i wspólnie przygotowują śniadanie. Dziś była niedziela, jedyny dzień wolny od pracy.

- Ciekawi mnie, dlaczego zawsze upierasz się przy tym, aby zawsze zakładać okulary. Nie wystarczy ci to, co czujesz i słyszysz?

Midorima czuje się nieco zdezorientowany tym, że Akashi pyta o takie rzeczy. Ciekawość, tak?

- Z okularami czuję się pewniej, bez nich czuję się jakbym błądził w ciemnościach. - odpowiada z lekkim zażenowaniem. - Poza tym niewiele bym zobaczył, jest wystarczająco ciemno.

Niedziela jest cała dla nich. Akashi nie gra w shogi, Midorima nie zajmuje się pracą. Zazwyczaj cały dzień spędzają na kanapie, pijąc herbatę i oglądając telewizję. Jednak dwa razy do roku, jeden z pięciu pierwszych dni tygodnia zmienia się w niedzielę. Raz podczas urodzin Akashiego, a drugi podczas jego. Te dwa dni są urozmaicone dwiema rzeczami. Shogi i koszykówka. Te dwie rzeczy, które robili razem za czasów Teikou. Są już dorosłymi, dojrzałymi ludźmi, ale przez te dwa dni zachowują się tak, jakby znowu byli w gimnazjum. Akashi uśmiecha się częściej i wtedy Midorima czuje, że jest naprawdę szczęśliwy.


End file.
